1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to charcoal storage devices and more particularly pertains to a new charcoal dispensing system for storing and dispensing charcoal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of charcoal storage devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,125 describes a system for receiving and burning charcoal briquettes to cook food. Another type of charcoal storage device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,644 has an apparatus containing charcoal that is inserted into a gas burning grill to allow the charcoal to be burned to cook food in the gas burning grill. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,614 has a duel fuel barbecue grill that can burn either gas or charcoal to cook food placed in the grill.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features allowing for the storage and dispensing of charcoal.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a bin member for storing the charcoal and a dispensing assembly coupled to the bin member to allow the charcoal to be dispensed from bin member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new charcoal dispensing system that provides the user with a receiving member to allow the user to transport the dispensed charcoal without coming into direct contact with the charcoal.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new charcoal dispensing system that keeps the charcoal dry to prevent the charcoal from being damaged from rain.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a bin member being designed for receiving and storing charcoal. A dispensing assembly is coupled to the bin member. The dispensing assembly is designed for permitting charcoal to be dispensed from the bin member when the dispensing assembly is actuated by the user. A receiving member is selectively coupled to the bin member. The receiving member is in communication with the dispensing assembly whereby the receiving member is designed for receiving the charcoal dispensed by the dispensing assembly. The receiving member is designed for being carried by the user to dispense the charcoal into the grill.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.